User talk:EpicWikipedian
Hello there! This is the place to talk to me. All I ask is that you respect the following guidelines: *First and above all, please be respectful, which obviously means avoiding name calling and swearing, even if you don't agree with an action that I made (i.e. reverted your edit and/or nominated your page for deletion). As long as you are patient and respectful I am willing to give a sufficient reason on why I did a particular action. Also, please remember to sign your posts with four tildes (~~~~). *Because older messages simply add clutter and will become largely irrelevant given enough time, I will delete messages once they have reached 5 days old. If you cannot find the discussion here, try looking in here, which contains all old messages (with the exception of vandalism and messages that were not sent by a human). Having said that, post what you want, and expect a reply in the not too distant future. I'm sorry if this offended you, but what do you mean by "Come back when you're in a better mood"? ~~67.184.218.172~~ Hey do you think i should change my avatar picture 'cause i'm not sure if i should. OK.Gamermead 13:18, December 3, 2011 (UTC) Hey has any new people joined wikia lately by any chance?Gamermead 13:33, December 3, 2011 (UTC) I clicked on the create page button, entered the new page's name, but what I came to was this strange screen, rather than the normal page creator. Is there an option to turn this off and go back to normal and go back to the regular page creator? BandiCooper 15:00, December 3, 2011 (UTC) Why is there so much false information on that page about the fighting game i thought of? Start explaining. Didn't you put that junk in our new crossover game campain? Ones like: crash lives in wales and coco is human? OK thats cool but some one sent me an e mail that they did'nt like coco being human so i think you should change that but the rest i now realise is cool.Gamermead 19:41, December 4, 2011 (UTC) OK thats cool to maybe i should'nt be giving ideas on what to do. Hey i need your help, i sent an other e mail to activision telling them to type in EpicWikipedian/crash for info about the game. i accidently sent and typed in but it goes to the result page.Gamermead 21:09, December 4, 2011 (UTC) Sorry i must of been typing fast. what i ment to say was i sent the email and went on bandipedia and typed what i told them to type but it went to the result page. Thanks. You know that page that always comes saying it is'nt a page and i absolutely hate because i try to go to your profile to send you send you something but i always spell EpicWikipedian wrong. Oops probably typed "to send" twice. I did'nt say anything about fixing. Crash Twinsanity Project http://glitchtopiathevideogameglitching.wikia.com/wiki/Projects:Project_Drag_All Googlydoe 18:30, December 5, 2011 (UTC) Crash Twinsanity project cancelled. It will be replaced by a CTTR Project. http://glitchtopiathevideogameglitching.wikia.com/wiki/Projects:Project_Drag_All Googlydoe 20:36, December 5, 2011 (UTC) I was asked by a certain user to come and discuss his block since he found it unfair, and seems to be unaware of doing anything wrong. As I was looking over his contributions and talk page, I noticed that you gave your warning on the edit summary, which is probably why he was unaware of ever having received a warning. I also noted that you never informed him on his talk page about the warning; on the Wikis where I am an Administrator/Bureaucrat on, the Admins usually give a warning on both the edit summary as well as the user's talk page. I presume that Ibarber is one of those kinds of people that don't use the Wiki Activity, and hence did not see your warning. I must say, however, that not seeing your warning is his fault. I also have to agree with you that adding senseless trivia is most aggravating, as I share similar problems on my own Wiki. All in all, if you wish, you might want to give a user a head's up on a warning through their Talk Page, since they're most likely to notice it. --[[User:DinoQueen13|'DQ13']] ~[[User talk:DinoQueen13| Did we change the world,]][[User_blog:DinoQueen13| or did the world change us?]] 03:50, December 6, 2011 (UTC) :P.S. Sadly, I'm rather quite used to contacting other Admins about other users' blocks. Hello, I have some questions about Characters. Lets start with N Trance, Nina, N Trophy. Aren't those characters just hate the bandicoots but aren't Evil. N Trance doesn't really care for Evil as he also braiwashed Dingodille. The next one is Polar from Twinsanity. Why was Polar mad at Crash. And finally, It says on the cover of Crash Twinsanity that there is suppose to be 4 playable characters in the game, but Nina, Cortex, and Crash are the only ones. Was Coco going to be playable but was cut. Ddill 17:21, December 6, 2011 (UTC) I will use your idea for a Floating People CTTR Project on Glitchtopia. With some experimentation, we can get them to areas such as the entrances to Happily Ever Faster, Mystery Island, Astro Land, and maybe even Tomb Town. I have also heard that sometimes the floating People can go so high that they disappear from view. You can also do this with a Park Drone at the entrance to Tyrannasouras Wrecks, there is a video of it on youtube: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1yTIH_YhK3s. Maybe we could do a project off of the Zombie Crash bug: http://glitchtopiathevideogameglitching.wikia.com/wiki/Crash_Tag_Team_Racing%3A_Zombie_Crash, or the Cut Minigame elements?Googlydoe 21:44, December 6, 2011 (UTC) Hello Epic. For what a see, you're a month and bit for here and now you're an Admin. Congratulations, because i am too, but in other wikia. However, i sent you this message to ask you why the article Crash Bandicoot (Character) wasn't elevated into "Good Article" stats, if that's the main character from everything. Just this. Wiki Powerer (ウィキ • ポウェレル), the of our Minds 22:47, December 6, 2011 (UTC)Wiki Powerer Sorry Sorry for this, i hasn't read the article, only seen quickly. Anyway, could you check my modifications on Evil Coco page and tell me what you think? Wiki Powerer (ウィキ • ポウェレル), the of our Minds 23:57, December 6, 2011 (UTC)Wiki Powerer Hey, i don't get the first cameo on the campain page. Hey. Who's bubsey?